


Accidents Happen

by EsspressoDepresso



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Shadow is amused, Smut, Sonic is embarrassed, Tails is scarred, They’re all embarrassed, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsspressoDepresso/pseuds/EsspressoDepresso
Summary: Sonic and Shadow were getting it on in the morning. Everything was perfect then Tails walked in.This didn’t go according to plan.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something like this so bear with me Q//w//Q

Oh this morning was going amazing for Shadow. 

There he was on his knees on the soft sheets of his bed, while Sonic was currently riding him. One of Shadow's hands were on the small of Sonic's back while the other was wrapped around his waist, holding him as he thrusted so deep and hard into the blue blur. Sonic was a sweating, panting mess, his hands were gripping at the black and red quills, whining into Shadow's neck. 

Yeah this morning was amazing. 

The sounds Sonic made were melodies for Shadow, he felt proud knowing he was the cause of it. The begs, cries and whimpers were because of him, he made Sonic feel good and oh that made Shadow feel even better. "You feel amazing, love" He breathed in a husky low voice that sent pleasurable shivers down Sonic's spine.

Sonic's legs trembled in Shadow's lap, trying to keep himself up as Shadow thrusted deep inside him. Sonic's grip on the black quills tightens as he gasps out.

"R-Right there!" He whimpered as a greedy grin spread across Shadow's face. The sensation was so overwhelming, Shadow felt so good inside him. "P-Please!" 

"Please what, love?" Shadow teased as his grip around Sonic tightened. Sonic continued to gasp and whimper in response. "Tell me what you want" Shadow commanded in deep rumble. 

"P-Please don't...s-stop!!" Sonic cried out into Shadow's neck making the black hedgehog grin. He chuckled softly and placed a small kiss on Sonic's temple. 

"As you wish, my love." His face nuzzling the blue quills before pulling out and pushing back in harder, hitting that a whole bunch of nerves. 

"Oh chaos!" Sonic moaned and cried out as Shadow continued to pull out and push back inside hard and deep, hitting that sweet spot over and over again. Shadow gripped Sonic tightly, the moans and begs were making the ebony one go crazy. 

Sonic groaned out in Shadow's neck. Their bodies so close and fused together, the smell of sweat and arousal was in the air. Shadow had all his attention on the blue one in his lap, a whimpering, sweaty mess yet that was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Oh chaos he was getting close. 

"Ngh..." Shadow panted. "Sonic...." 

Sonic was close and he knew Shadow was too. He could feel him pulsing inside him and he could feel his own body building up for his climax as one of Shadow's hand moved from his back to his thigh, gripping at it hard while he thrusted deeper inside him. 

"Ah! Shadow!!" Sonic gasps, clinging onto Shadow's quills. 

Shadow captured Sonic's mouth in a rough kiss. Their tongues twisted around each other, leaving them panting and breathless. Oh this morning couldn't have gone better. They were both so close to climax. 

So, so close. 

"Hey Shadow have you seen- AAAAAAAAA!!" 

They both froze at the third voice in the room. Having sharp reflexes, Shadow pushed Sonic back and grabbed the covers to cover them both up. 

"Fox, what are you doing here!?" Shadow shouted, half embarrassed but mainly irritated. Tails had turned around, covering his eyes. Sonic was still trying to catch his breath but he was very embarrassed, so was Tails. Basically they all were. 

"S-Sonic never came home last night! I thought he was would have been here so I came here!" Tails explained, still not looking at the two hedgehogs. "I knocked at the door but no one answered b-but the door was unlocked and I was really worried about Sonic!" 

Sonic just wishes he could just hide in the sheets for the rest of his days now.

"I tried calling out to you, Shadow but there was no response! I only heard noises and cries-" 

"Cries of pleasure, fox!" Shadow snapped as he began to slowly pull out of Sonic under the sheets, climbing off him. 

"I'm really sorry!" Tails interjected. "Sonic, you should have told me you were going to spend the night there, I got worried!" Sonic sighed and rubbed a hand over his flushed face. "I'm sorry, I got a little distracted..." Tails looked to see Sonic almost completely under the sheets with Shadow laying next to him, staring at Tails then at the door hinting at him too leave. 

"Okay I'm just gonna go back home, I'm really sorry" Said Tails as he made his way to leave and rushed out the door quickly. 

Shadow faced his attention back at Sonic, who was blushing fiercely. Never in his mind did he think that Tails would've walked in on him fucking his best friend. 

"That really just happened" Groaned Sonic, sitting up with his head in his hands. "We probably scarred him for life.." That earned out a small chuckle from the ebony hedgehog as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Sonic's shoulder. "He'll be fine' love besides he will be doing that in the future too." 

Sonic grabbed the pillow behind him and hit Shadow across the head with it. "He's still a kid!"

"He'll grow." Shadow says, amused. "He will be fine." 

Sonic huffs. "If you say so..." 

Shadow pulls Sonic into a gentle kiss and whispers. "If he hadn't walked in, we could've finished what we started but I think we'll save that for tonight." 

Hopefully tonight would be better than this.

\--------------- 

Amy, Knuckles and Sticks all felt some awkward tension between Sonic and Tails while they were on the beach, playing volleyball. 

Tails was working on the speakers, which were working perfectly fine. And Sonic felt the silence and embarrassment when he walked past Tails. The yellow fox awkwardly looked up then back down at him, it was if they were avoiding eye contact. 

"Okay what's going on with you two?" Amy asks, folding her arms. 

"N-Nothing! What do you mean?" Sonic shrugs, oh no he felt his muzzle warming up and he prays that Amy doesn't notice. 

"You two have been avoiding each other?" Amy says. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Tails awkwardly smiles at her then checks his wrist that had no watch on it. "Oh would you look at the time! I have to go work on my plane, later guys!" Tails rushes off. 

Amy looks back at Sonic. "What was that all about, Sonic?" 

Sonic just continued to shrug. "Beats me, you know how he is with that plane." 

Amy sighs and rolls her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Sonic. Are you two in a fight?" "No, definitely not." "Are you sure? Was it because of that game again?" 

"What no! No no, it's nothing like that." Sonic says defensively. 

"Then what?" 

Sonic stutters. "W-Well....uhhh...." 

"Well?" 

"I'll go talk talk to him!" Sonic says as he zooms off. Amy sighs again and places her hands on her hips. "Boys." She says while rolling her eyes once more. 

\-----------

Sonic walks up to Tail's workshop and clears his throat. 

He could literally feel the awkwardness now. It was a long silence between them. Tails took a sip of his drink before putting it down and looking at Sonic. 

"H-Hey..." Sonic greeted, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about not telling you where I was last night and you totally deserve to be mad at me." 

"What? No, I'm not mad, I'm sorry I walked in on you guys, I should have know you were with Shadow. This one is on me" Tails said apologetically. 

There was a short pause before Sonic spoke up again. "H-How much did you see?" His cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. "Only for a second, once I understood what happened I turned away. I should have at least knocked." Tails responded. 

"It's fine, buddy...let's just pretend that none of this ever happened..?" Sonic suggested, looking at Tails. "Yeah....I'd prefer it that way." replied Tails. 

"So wanna go over to Meh-burger? I owe you a lot." Sonic asked, Tails thought about it for a few seconds then nodded.

From that day onward, Tails learnt to never open doors without a warning. Especially in Sonic or Shadow's house.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
